Winter List
by Blanket77
Summary: Baekhyun terbangun dari tidurnya dan mendapati secarik kertas aneh menempel di kaca westafel miliknya./Kejutan menantimu - anonymous./ChanBaek Here!/RnR please.


_**A/N: **__Blanket saranin bacanya sambil dengerin lagu B1A4 – Amazing (soalnya Blanket bikinnya sambil dengerin lagu itu)._

_._

* * *

_._

Chanyeol mengedap perlahan menuju Baekhyun yang tengah duduk melamun di mejanya. Tangan Baekhyun menggenggam secarik kertas yang ditatapnya dengan pandangan kosong. Chanyeol menahan tawanya saat mengingat ekspresi kaget Baekhyun yang biasanya berlebihan. Chanyeol terus mengedap di belakang Baekhyun dan_―_

**"BACOOOOOONNNN!"**

Kedua mata Baekhyun membelalak kaget, badannya tersentak ke belakang menyebabkan bangku yang didudukinya limbung. Baekhyun menutup matanya, bersiap menerima benturan keras kepalanya dengan lantai kelas yang dingin.

Namun sepasang lengan dengan lihai menahan bangku Baekhyun yang hampir jatuh tersebut. Baekhyun membuka matanya dan mendapati wajah Chanyeol yang tengah tersenyum lebar_―_hampir menyerupai joker. Chanyeol memperbaiki letak bangku Baekhyun, lalu dengan cepat berjongkok untuk menahan tawanya yang hampir meledak.

Baekhyun menatap makhluk yang telah membuat kepalanya hampir pecah dan jantungnya hampir terlepas _―_read: Chanyeol_- _dengan tatapan yang lebih tajam dari pisau yang baru diasah. Chanyeol tampak tidak memedulikan tatapan Baekhyun, tawanya mulai terdengar di ruang kelas yang kosong.

"Kau_―_dasar tiang listrik tidak berperasaan! Apa kau tahu jika nyawaku hampir melayang karenamu?!"Baekhyun berteriak kesal sambil menunjuk-nunjuk punggung Chanyeol_―_yang tengah berjongkok dengan menenggelamkan kepalanya dicelah antara perut dan pahanya.

Chanyeol bangun dari kegiatan tertawa-jongkoknya dan memandang Baekhyun sambil menyeka matanya yang berair. "Hanya hampir bukan? Belum benar-benar melayang,"ujar Chanyeol _ngocol._

"Yah! Tetap saja kau itu_―_aaarrrgghh! Kenapa ada orang yang sangat mengesalkan seperti dirimu sih?!"Baekhyun mulai mengomel dengan kaki yang dihentak-hentakkan.

"Aku tidak mengesalkan, hanya saja―_"_

"APA! Kau bilang yang tadi itu tidak mengesalkan?! Ya, memang tidak mengesalkan_―_tapi menyebalkan dan memuakkan!" Baekhyun terus mengomel dengan suara tinggi melengkingnya tanpa memberikan kesempatan Chanyeol untuk bicara.

Chanyeol menggoyang-goyangkan kepalanya dengan kedua tangan yang menutupi telinga, tidak lupa mulutnya bergerak mengikuti ucapan Baekhyun dengan gerakan meledek. Baekhyun melempar tatapan tajamnya lagi, membuat Chanyeol semakin tertawa lebar.

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk tidak menanggapi candaan menyebalkan Chanyeol. Tangannya menyambar kertas―yang tadi terlepas dari genggamannya karena kejutan _manis _Chanyeol- dari atas meja. Dan dengan langkah yang dihentak-hentakkan, dia berjalan keluar dari kelas.

Baekhyun melipat kertas tersebut dan memasukkannya ke dalam kantong celananya. Namun akibat hentakan kakinya, lipatan kertas itu menyembul keluar hingga akhirnya terjatuh di ambang pintu kelas. Chanyeol yang melihatnya hanya bersiul-siul pelan tanpa ada niat untuk memberitahukan sang pemilik.

Saat langkah Baekhyun telah terdengar menjauh, Chanyeol dengan perlahan melangkah mendekati lipatan kertas tersebut. Lalu dengan wajah tanpa dosa segera menyambar lipatan kertas tersebut dan membukanya. Chanyeol membaca tulisan di kertas tersebut dan menyeringai licik melihat isinya.

"Khehehe_―_

_._

―_Kena kau Byun Baekhyun."_

_._

Chanyeol menyelipkan kertas tersebut ke saku bajunya dan melangkah keluar kelas dengan siulan riang.

.

* * *

.

_Blanket proudly present:_

**Winter List**

**.**

_**Cast:**__ Chanyeol and BaekhyunEXO_

_**Genre:**__ Fluffy Romance, Friendship, Humor lil' bit_

_**Rating:**__ T_

_**Length:**__ OneShot_

_**Pair:**__ ChanBaek_

_**Warning: **__AU/Typos/BL!_

.

* * *

.

Baekhyun bangun dari tidurnya. Peluh bercucuran karena mimpi buruk semalam. Dia bermimpi hal aneh, dia bermimpi dikejar oleh joker versi Chanyeol. Baekhyun turun dari tempat tidurnya, berjalan lunglai menuju kamar mandi. Dia berdiri di depan westafel dan meraih sikat gigi serta odol _strawberry _miliknya.

Dia menatap odol itu intens sebelum mengeluarkan isinya dan kembali menaruhnya pada tempatnya. Dia menggosok gigi dengan pikiran yang menerawang jauh, sebelum akhirnya tersadar dengan sebuah kertas _notes_ yang menempel di kaca westafel.

Baekhyun mengernyit heran, membersihkan mulutnya dari sisa odol dan meraih kertas _notes_ tersebut. Dia membacanya pelan dan kembali menatap kertas itu bingung. Membolak-balikkannya berharap menemukan siapa orang yang dengan kurang kerjaannya menempelkan kertas _notes_ itu di kaca westafelnya.

Baekhyun berpikir sejenak, menimbang-nimbang siapa gerangan sang pelaku. Minseok _hyung? _Tidak mungkin, dia pasti sibuk memikirkan bakpao dan si muka kotak. _Appa? _Jangan harap. _Umma? _Mana mau _umma_-nya yang pelit itu memberinya kejutan. Lalu siapa?

Baekhyun kembali menatap kertas itu dan membacanya dengan hati-hati.

.

_'Turun ke bawah dan lihatlah ke dalam kulkas.'_

_._

Baekhyun tidak mau ambil pusing dan memutuskan untuk mengikuti intruksi kertas tersebut. Dia melangkah keluar kamar mandi dan menuruni tangga dengan suara gaduh. Dia berlari menuju kulkas dan hampir menabrak Minseok yang langsung mengomel. Baekhyun sampai di depan kulkas, melihat secarik kertas _notes_ yang dijepit dengan magnet kulkas. Dia menarik _notes_ itu dan kembali membacanya.

.

_'Selamat menikmati hidangan mu :)'_

_._

Baekhyun mengerutkan alisnya heran. Hidangan? Apa maksudnya itu? Baekhyun membuka pintu kulkas dan mendapati sekotak coklat yang tergeletak di antara sayuran hijau dan berbagai macam buah. Baekhyun mengambil cokelat tersebut, ada secarik kertas yang menempel di bagian depan kotaknya.

Baekhyun menutup pintu kulkas dan melangkah perlahan menuju meja makan sambil sesekali melirik ke sekeliling, masih mencoba mencari sang pemberi kejutannya. Baekhyun meletakkan kotak cokelat itu di atas meja makan dan duduk di salah satu kursi. Tangannya mengambil kertas yang tertempel dan membacanya pelan.

.

_'Kau harus memakannya, cokelat ini sangat mahal kau tahu? _

_Aku akan menjemput mu tepat jam 12.'_

_._

Baekhyun terkekeh pelan membaca tulisan di kertas tersebut. _Apa orang ini tidak ikhlas memberiku cokelat? Mahal huh?_, pikir Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menyingkirkan kertas tersebut dan melirik malas ke arah kotak cokelat tersebut. Matanya membulat kaget saat melihat salah satu merek cokelat terkenal yang tentunya berharga sangat mahal, kini tergeletak di depannya, menunggu untuk dimakan.

Baekhyun menyeringai senang. Jika cokelat ini, tentu saja dia akan memakannya dengan sepenuh hati. Dia membuka bungkus kotak tersebut dan mulai memakan cokelat hitam putih di dalamnya. Dalam hati berterima kasih pada siapapun itu yang memberinya cokelat lezat nan mahal ini.

Menit demi menit berlalu saat Baekhyun berhasil menghabiskan setengah dari isi kotak tersebut. Senyum di wajahnya semakin lebar. Dia melirik jam dinding yang tergantung manis di dinding di depannya.

Jam 10 lewat 7 menit. Hoh, pantas saja Baekhyun tidak melihat siapapun di rumah sejak tadi. Ini hari minggu, dan Baekhyun sangat hapal jika _appa _dan _umma-_nya pasti akan keluar rumah hingga sore hari. Dan Minseok _hyung_―entahlah, terkadang dia suka menghilang hingga lewat waktu makan siang.

Baekhyun menaruh sisa cokelatnya kembali ke dalam kulkas, setelah itu dia melangkah menuju kamar mandi dan menghabiskan satu jam di dalamnya. Baekhyun keluar hanya mengenakan handuk mandinya, dalam keadaan segar dengan wangi _strawberry _yang menguar dari tubuhnya. Dia mengacak isi lemari bajunya untuk mencari baju yang dirasanya cocok.

Setelah hampir 30 menit dia membongkar hampir seluruh isi lemari bajunya, akhirnya Baekhyun memilih untuk mengenakan sebuah kaus putih lengan pendek dipadukan dengan sebuah kemeja kotak biru ukuran besar―yang membuatnya harus menggulung lengan kemejanya, dengan celana jins biru muda pudar dan sepasang sepatu _boots_ berwarna coklat. Tidak lupa dia memakai sebuah jam tangan hitam dan―_perfect._

Baekhyun tengah menuruni tangga saat Minseok menghadangnya dengan secarik kertas yang diacungkan tepat di depan wajah Baekhyun. Dia menyambar kertas tersebut dari tangan sang _hyung._

"Apa ini?" tanya Baekhyun bingung.

Minseok mengedikkan bahunya dan berlalu kearah dapur. "Coba saja kau baca!" teriak Minseok nyaring.

Baekhyun melirik jam tangan hitamnya. _Masih ada 10 menit sebelum jam 12_, pikir Baekhyun_. _Dia kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada kertas yang tadi diberikan oleh Minseok.

.

'_Maaf karena aku tidak bisa menjemputmu manis._

_Tapi sebagai gantinya, aku menyiapkan beberapa kejutan untukmu._

_Apakah kau keberatan untuk pergi ke gerbang depan rumahmu?'_

_._

Baekhyun merutuki orang _plin plan_ yang mengiriminya _notes _ini. Menyambar mantel cokelat panjangnya dari gantungan di pintu, lalu dengan sigap berlari cepat menuju gerbang rumahnya―setelah sebelumnya berteriak kencang untuk berpamitan pada Minseok. Dia sampai di depan gerbang dan melihat kertas _notes _yang tertempel di salah satu jeruji gerbang.

Baekhyun mengambil _notes _tersebut dan membacanya cepat. Mulai penasaran dengan permainan yang dimainkan oleh sang pengirim _notes._

_._

'_Maukah kau pergi ke toko buah 'FRESH'?_

_._

_PS: Aku tahu kau berpikir untuk tidak pergi._

_PSS: Aku menyarankanmu untuk pergi loh :D_

_PSSS: Aku memaksa.'_

_._

Baekhyun memandang horror tulisan di _notes _tersebut.

"Sial, darimana dia tahu jika aku berpikir untuk tidak ke sana?!" ujar Baekhyun mengumpat.

Baekhyun menoleh ke kiri dan kanan untuk memastikan tidak ada orang yang tengah menguntitnya. Setelah aman, dia membuka pintu gerbang dan melangkah menuju toko buah langganannya.

Tidak butuh waktu lama hingga akhirnya Baekhyun tiba di toko buah FRESH. Dia tengah mendorong pintu kaca toko saat matanya menatap secarik kertas lagi.

.

'_Masuklah dan temui Mr. Ji.'_

_._

_What the_- apa yang sebenarnya direncanakan pembuat _notes _ini?

Baekhyun masuk dan mendapati Mr. Ji ―pemilik toko buah ini- tengah menatapnya dengan cengiran lebar di belakang meja kasir. Dahi Baekhyun berkerut melihat tingkah aneh Mr. Ji.

"Selamat siang Baekhyunnie," sapa Mr. Ji ramah.

"Siang juga Mr. Ji," balas Baekhyun. Dia mendekatkan diri―hampir menempel- dengan mesin kasir, lalu dengan suara berbisik yang rendah dia berbicara pada Mr. Ji.

"Apa ada orang aneh yang akhir-akhir ini menemui mu?" tanya Baekhyun dengan raut wajah serius.

Mr. Ji terkekeh pelan sambil menepukkan kedua tangannya. "Apa maksudmu Baekhyun?" tanyanya masih dengan cengiran lebar yang terlihat ganjil di mata Baekhyun.

Mr. Ji tampak meraih sesuatu dari bawah meja kasir. Dengan sedikit sentakan, dia berhasil membawa benda itu ke atas meja―ke hadapan Baekhyun.

"Kalau yang kau maksud seorang pemuda tampan yang menitipkan ini untukmu, berarti iya." Mr. Ji mendorong barang tersebut semakin mendekat kearah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengerjap tidak percaya. Sekarang di depannya tersaji sekeranjang penuh _strawberry _segar yang terlihat sangat nikmat.

"Ini kualitas terbaik dari kebunku," bisik Mr. Ji dengan nada meyakinkan.

Baekhyun mengacuhkan ucapan Mr. Ji, pandangannya kini fokus pada secarik kertas di atas tumpukan buah merah berbintik tersebut. Baekhyun meraihnya dan membacanya perlahan.

.

'_Selamat menikmati hidanganmu ^^_

_Oh ya, keberatan jika kau pergi ke toko bunga di seberang jalan?'_

_._

Baekhyun melipat kertas tersebut dan menaruhnya dalam saku kemejanya. Dia mengambil keranjang buah yang ternyata lumayan berat itu, dan keluar toko diiringi ucapan semoga berhasil yang sangat ambigu dari Mr. Ji.

Dengan beban yang sekarang dibawanya, langkah Baekhyun menjadi semakin pelan. Dia menyeberang jalan dengan pikiran yang kacau. Masih berusaha memikirkan orang di balik semua kejutan manis ini. Setidaknya dia tahu jika orang itu adalah seorang pemuda tampan, itupun jika penglihatan Mr. Ji masih bagus.

.

Baekhyun menghela napas berat, dan kembali fokus pada jalan di depannya.

.

* * *

.

Baekhyun sampai di tempat yang dimaksud si pengirim pesan. Dia melihat seorang wanita dengan rambut kuncir kuda berwarna cokelat, tengah menata bunga-bunga di etalase depan toko. Baekhyun agak ragu sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam.

Semerbak wangi harum berbagai macam bunga tertangkap indra penciumannya. Baekhyun merasa tubuhnya kembali rileks, dan dengan semangat tinggi untuk mengungkap identitas sang pengirim pesan, dia melangkah menghampiri wanita berkuncir kuda tersebut.

Perlahan, dan saat cukup dekat dengan wanita tersebut, Baekhyun dikagetkan dengan suara merdu dan mendayu milik wanita tersebut.

"Kau Baekhyun?" tanya wanita yang telah berbalik untuk menatap wajah Baekhyun yang kaget.

Baekhyun refleks mengangguk cepat, masih dengan tampang anak hilang yang kebingungan. Wanita tersebut tersenyum dan bergegas masuk ke dalam pintu di samping meja kasir. Tidak sampai satu menit, wanita tersebut telah kembali keluar dengan sebuket besar bunga mawar merah.

Baekhyun _melongo_ melihat buket bunga besar tersebut. Sang wanita memberikan buket tersebut pada Baekhyun―yang entah kenapa langsung menerimanya dengan senang hati. Wanita tersebut kembali melakukan kegiatan menatanya yang sempat tertunda saat Baekhyun masih sibuk memandangi buket bunga besar yang telah berpindah ke tangannya.

Pandangan matanya terpaku pada sebuah kertas yang untuk beberapa jam ini menjadi sangat familiar untuknya. Baekhyun segera mengambil kertas itu dari atas rerimbunan bunga mawar merah dan membacanya dengan tidak sabaran kali ini.

.

'_Bagaimana jika mampir ke bioskop?'_

_._

Baekhyun menghela napas pelan, kemudian dengan pasrah kembali membawa sekeranjang buah _strawberry_ dan sebuket bunga mawar merah besar menuju gedung besar dengan banyak layar, dan sofa empuk yang bernama bioskop.

Tangan Baekhyun menggigil kedinginan, merutuki kecerobohannya yang tidak memakai sarung tangan di tengah cuaca dingin seperti ini. Baekhyun berjalan dengan hati-hati di atas trotoar yang telah licin akibat salju yang telah turun semenjak semalam.

Dia melewati sebuah lapangan sepak bola―yang sekarang berubah menjadi tumpukan es besar. Menyebrang dengan sangat perlahan di atas aspal yang licin, sebelum akhirnya berhasil sampai di depan gedung bioskop tertua di kota.

Belum sempat lengan Baekhyun terulur untuk mendorong pintu kaca bioskop, pintu tersebut sudah terlebih dahulu terbuka dan memperlihatkan seorang pria yang cukup berumur dengan balutan seragam pegawai bioskop. Pria tersebut tersenyum lembut, mempersilakan Baekhyun masuk dan –lagi-lagi- memberikannya secarik kertas beserta selembar tiket.

Baekhyun tersenyum pada pria tersebut dan kembali membaca kertas tersebut. Menerka-nerka kejutan apa lagi yang akan tertulis di atasnya.

.

'_Nikmati film mu, aku memesannya khusus untukmu._

_Ku harap kau menyukainya.'_

_._

Aroma khas sebuah bioskop dengan wangi lezat _popcorn _menggelitik hidung Baekhyun. Baekhyun melepas mantelnya dan memberikan barang bawaannya yang kemudian diberikannya pada petugas yang berjaga di pintu masuk. Dia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada tiket di tangannya. Cukup terkejut saat mendapati judul film _drama-romance_ yang memang diincar Baekhyun. _Mood _Baekhyun kembali m_e_mbaik, tawa riangnya sudah kembali.

Dia berjalan cepat tanpa takut terpeleset di atas karpet-karpet tebal di lorong menuju teater tempat film-nya diputar. Baekhyun masuk ke dalam dengan senyum lebar yang menghiasi wajahnya.

.

―_Waktunya menonton film!_

.

* * *

.

Baekhyun keluar dari bioskop dengan wajah puas yang sangat terlihat. Buket bunga yang berada di tangan kirinya, dia ayunkan ke atas dan ke bawah dengan riang. Pikirannya mencoba mengingat adegan romantis yang tersaji di atas layar besar bioskop. Andai dia bisa mengalami hal tersebut.

Dia masih berjalan dengan senyuman bahagia di wajahnya, saat matanya kembali menangkap secarik kertas yang menempel di belakang sobekan tiket bioskopnya. Baekhyun dengan cepat menggapai benda mungil tersebut.

_._

'_Bagaimana jika kita mampir ke taman sebentar?_

_Jangan lupa perhatikan sekelilingmu '_

_._

Baekhyun memeriksa jam tangannya. Pukul 6 sore. Waktu benar-benar terasa cepat jika kita tengah bahagi_―_

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. menyingkirkan pikiran gila mengenai dirinya yang bahagia hanya karena kejutan kecil dari seorang pengecut. Bukankah seseorang yang tidak menampakkan dirinya itu berarti pengecut?

Dengan perasaan kesal yang tidak beralasan, Baekhyun meremas potongan kertas tersebut mencadi gumpalan bola kecil. Dia berdecih pelan dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanan menuju satu-satunya taman kota di daerah tempat tinggalnya.

.

* * *

.

Baekhyun sampai di gerbang depan taman. Yah tidak bisa dibilang gerbang juga sih. Karena yang dimaksud gerbang di sini hanyalah dua buah tiang berwarna hijau yang ditancapkan sejajar satu sama lain, dengan semak yang dipotong menyerupai balok panjang setinggi lutut orang dewasa yang menjadi pembatasnya.

Baekhyun melangkah masuk dan terpana dengan jalan utama taman yang sebelumnya tertutupi salju, kini disulap menjadi sebuah tempat yang sangat indah. Salju yang tadinya bertebaran di dalam taman telah disingkirkan. Di sepanjang jalannya telah dibentangkan karpet merah berbahan beludru, dengan pepohonan yang dihiasi lampu-lampu kecil. Di samping karpet tersebut terdapat hiasan bunga dan balon warna-warni yang menambah keindahan taman tersebut.

Hari sudah mulai gelap saat Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya di atas karpet tersebut. Saat pijakan pertamanya, lampu-lampu yang menghiasi pepohonan serta lampu-lampu taman mulai menyala terang, bagai kunang-kunang yang sering Baekhyun lihat di rumah neneknya.

Baekhyun tersenyum senang dan mulai melangkah perlahan, tidak ingin melewatkan satupun momen membahagiakan ini. Dia melupakan ejekannya kepada si pemberi kejutannya dan berterima kasih dalam hati kepada orang itu karena telah memberikannya sebuah pemandangan menakjubkan yang selalu diimpikannya.

Pandangan Baekhyun berkeliling dengan senang. Langkahnya terhenti saat melihat secarik kertas dengan warna kuning cerah, menempel pada salah satu pohon tak berdaun di antara banyak pepohonan tak berdaun lainnya di taman.

Baekhyun mendekati pohon tersebut dan melepaskan kertas yang tertempel di batangnya dengan perlahan. _Jadi ini yang dimaksudnya dengan perhatikan sekelilingmu, _pikir Baekhyun.

_._

'_Bagaimana? Indah bukan?_

_Nah, pukul 18.30 nanti datanglah ke sekolah._

_Jangan takut oke'_

_._

Baekhyun mencibir pelan saat dia membaca kalimat terakhir tulisan tersebut. _Apanya yang jangan takut? Kau pikir mudah pergi ke sekolah yang terkenal angkernya seorang diri?,_ batin Baekhyun cemas.

Baekhyun melirik jam tangan hitamnya, waktu masih menunukkan pukul 18.20. Masih ada waktu untuk menikmati pemandangan indah ini sebelum dia harus berhadapan dengan tempat yang sangat angker.

Baekhyun merapatkan mantelnya dan duduk di salah satu bangku taman yang berada di sisi jalan tersebut. Dia menaruh barang bawaannya di samping dan menyenderkan badannya lemas. Terdengar suara yang tidak asing di telinganya. Saat menyadari suara tersebut berasal dari perutnya_―_entah kenapa Baekhyun menjadi malu sendiri.

Seingatnya memang dia hanya memakan setengah kotak cokelat sejak pagi, pantas saja sekarang perutnya berteriak minta diisi. Baekhyun melirik sekeranjang penuh _strawberry _di sampingnya. Bolehkan jika dia mengambil beberapa buah merah menggiurkan tersebut? Toh buah ini telah menjadi hak miliknya.

Baekhyun mengambil sebuah _strawberry _dan memasukkan buah yang cukup besar itu bulat-bulat ke dalam mulut mungilnya. Menguyahnya dengan cepat dan menelannya. Dia kembali mengambil beberapa buah dan melakukan hal yang sama. Tidak peduli jika perutnya akan sakit nanti akibat mengkonsumsi buah asam tanpa makan terlebih dahulu.

Baekhyun menghabiskan seperempat dari jumlah _strawberry _tersebut. Matanya tanpa sengaja menangkap deretan angka di jamnya dan terkejut. Sekarang sudah pukul 19.07. bagaimana bisa waktu berjalan secepat ini? Dengan cepat dia menyambar keranjang dan buket bunganya, kemudian segera berlari menuju sekolah.

.

* * *

.

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 19.20 saat dia sampai di depan gerbang sekolah. Baekhyun mengatur napasnya dan melihat secarik kertas lagi menempel di salah satu jeruji pintu gerbang sekolah.

Dia mengambilnya cepat dan membacanya dengan tidak sabaran.

.

'_Kau telat _

_Tapi akan ku maafkan karena kau sudah berlari agar tidak semakin terlambat._

_Sekarang masuklah dan pergi ke gedung olahraga._

_Semangat!'_

_._

Setelah membaca pesan tersebut, entah kenapa bulu kuduknya meremang. Jangan-jangan selama ini si pemberi pesan telah menguntitnya. Dan apa-apaan dengan isi kertas yang menyuruhnya untuk pergi ke gedung olahraga yang terletak di belakang sekolah?

Baekhyun membuka pelan pintu gerbang yang tidak terkunci dengan perasaan was-was. Dia berdoa semoga orang yang memberinya pesan-pesan ini bukanlah seorang psikopat atau apapun itu yang sejenis dengannya.

Dia sebenarnya tidak ingin masuk ke dalam sekolah, tapi karena rasa penasarannya yang sangat besar, dia memberanikan diri untuk mengikuti intruksi di kertas tersebut. Setidaknya orang yang mengiriminya pesan ini tidak berniat membunuhnya kan? Karena cokelat dan _strawberry _yang diberikannya tidak beracun.

Baekhyun berjalan cepat, dan saat dia memasuki bagian samping sekolah menuju gedung olahraga, suasana yang tadinya mencekam dan gelap_―_kini berganti dengan terang bederang lampu dari pepohonan yang dihiasi lampu. Dan sepertinya lampu di seluruh sudut sekolah telah dinyalakan dan membuat ketakutan Baekhyun sedikit sirna.

Walau keadaan sekolah telah terang bederang, tapi hal ini tidak membuat degup jantung Baekhyun berkurang. Dia melangkahkan kakinya semakin cepat, dan menghela napas lega saat sampai di depan pintu gedung olahraga.

Baekhyun membuka pintu sedikit dan mengintip. Gelap. Dan sekarang Baekhyun panik, pikiran mengenai dirinya yang akan diapa-apakan langsung menyergap pikirannya tanpa ampun. _Bagaimana ini?!_

Baru saja Baekhyun hendak berbalik pulang, namun sebuah alunan lagu yang terkesan romantis tertangkap oleh indra pendengarannya. Baekhyun mengintip sekali lagi, dan masih dengan perasaan bimbang, Baekhyun melangkah masuk.

**.**

**SRAAATT!**

**.**

Mendadak ruangan tersebut dipenuhi oleh sinar terang lampu. Baekhyun sedikit menutup matanya silau, dan saat matanya telah terbiasa dengan sinar tersebut, dia menyadari jika ada sebuah meja dengan dua buah bangku yang ditata sedemikian rupa hingga Baekhyun tahu jika dia akan makan malam romantic dengan seseorang.

―_Tapi siapa?_

Baekhyun melangkah mendekat, masih diiringi dengan lantunan merdu suara penyanyi barat kesukaannya, Michael Bubble.

Baekhyun sampai di salah satu sisi meja bundar tersebut. Jemarinya yang lentik menyusuri bagian tepi meja, merasakan tekstur halus kain yang menutupi permukaan meja. Pandangan Baekhyun kembali melihat secarik kertas yang ditempatkan dengan sangat mencolok di tengah meja bundar tersebut.

Baekhyun melepas mantelnya dan menyampirkannya di punggung salah satu kursi. Dia juga menaruh kerajang buah dan buket bunganya di atas meja bundar tersebut. Lalu dengan hati-hati, dia meraih kertas yang berada di tengah meja itu dan menatapnya perlahan dengan lembut.

.

'_Wanna dance with me?'_

_._

Sesaat setelah Baekhyun membaca surat tersebut, tiba-tiba saja lampu di dalam gedung tersebut meredup. Lalu sebuah lampu sorot_―_yang entah berasal dari mana, menyorot sesuatu di lantai dua gedung olahraga.

Baekhyun mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk oleh lampu sorot tersebut. Dan dia kembali terkejut saat mendapati seorang pemuda tengah berdiri menatapnya dari lantai dua gedung olahraga yang biasa digunakan oleh para siswa untuk menonton pertandingan di bawahnya.

Alunan musik kembali berganti saat pemuda tersebut melangkah turun_―_masih dengan sorotan lampu. Pemuda tersebut berjalan kearah Baekhyun dan berhenti tepat satu langkah di depannya. Baekhyun kembali terkejut saat mengetahui jika pemuda tersebut adalah teman dan rivalnya yang selalu mengganggunya di sekolah.

Siapa lagi jika bukan_―_

_._

―**Park Chanyeol.**

.

Baekhyun menutup mulunya dengan jemarinya yang lentik dengan ekspresi tidak percaya. Chanyeol menatap lembut Baekhyun_―_tatapan yang tidak pernah diberikannya jika berada di hadapan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengenakan kemeja polos berwarna putih, dibalut dengan _vest_ hitam, serta celana jeans hitam dan sepatu _kets_ hitam_―_hadiah ulang tahun dari Baekhyun. Dia tampak sangat tampan. Dengan sedikit membungkuk dan menjulurkan sebelah tangannya, Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun untuk berdansa.

"_Wanna dance with me?"_

Baekhyun yang masih terpesona dengan kerupawanan Chanyeol malam ini, mengangguk dan menggapai tangan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan mendekatkan dirinya dengan tubuh Baekhyun. Tangan kanannya memegang pinggang Baekhyun, sementara tangan kirinya menggenggam tangan Baekhyun erat. Musik pelan dan mendayu mengiringi gerakan dansa mereka.

Baekhyun tidak dapat menutupi rona bahagia yang tercetak jelas di wajahnya. Dengan malu-malu, Baekhyun menatap wajah rupawan Chanyeol yang tengah menatapnya intens namun lembut, membuat rona merah semakin menjalari wajahnya.

Mereka terus berdansa dengan suara degup jantung keduanya yang terdengar cepat. Baekhyun masih mencoba menutupi rona merah di wajahnya saat suara bass Chanyeol terdengar.

"Bagaimana Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol, yang membuat kerutan hadir di dahi pemuda di depannya.

"Bagaimana apanya?" ujar Baekhyun balik bertanya. Tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaan ambigu Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan. "Maksudku, bagaimana menurutmu? Apakah aku sudah mewujudkan semua keinginanmu?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

Baekhyun menghentikan gerakannya dan mengamati Chanyeol dengan bingung.

"Keinginan apa?" balas Baekhyun bertanya.

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya, dia tidak ingin memulai pertengkaran dengan Baekhyun di tengah suasana romantis yang telah dibuatnya dengan susah payah dan hampir menghabiskan uang saku bulanannya.

Chanyeol merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan lipatan kertas dari dalamnya. Dia menyerahkan lipatan kertas itu pada Baekhyun yang langsung menerimanya dan membuka lipatan kertas tersebut. Baekhyun tampak berpikir dan sebuah senyum cerah hadir di wajahnya.

"Oh, ternyata ini. Ku kira kertas ini hilang, ternyata kau yang mengambilnya," ucap Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak mengambilnya, tapi menemukannya," ralat Chanyeol.

"Eh?"

Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun menuju meja bundar di tengah lapangan basket _indoor_ yang telah di tata rapi dengan cantik. Dia menarik kursi yang terdapat mantel Baekhyun, dan menariknya untuk mempersilakan Baekhyun duduk.

"Lain kali cobalah untuk tidak menghentakkan kakimu jika sedang kesal. Atau sesuatu yang ada di saku celanamu akan melompat keluar," bisik Chanyeol sebelum berputar ke sisi seberang dan duduk di kursinya.

"Oh iya. Akukan sudah mengabulkan semua permintaanmu, jadi kau harus mengabulkan permintaanku juga," ujar Chanyeol sambil menopangkan dagunya dengan sebelah tangan.

Sebelah alis Baekhyun terangkat.

"Jadi kau tidak ikhlas?" tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol segera menggelengkan kepalanyanya.

"Bukan, maksudku bukan begitu. Hanya saja permintaanku ini tidak akan terkabul tanpa bantuanmu," ucap Chanyeol cepat.

Baekhyun tampak berpikir, lalu dengan gerakan lambat, dia mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Baiklah. Anggap saja aku sedang berbaik hati padamu," ucap Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar dan mendekatkan kepalanya kearah Baekhyun untuk berbisik. "Lagipula ini berkaitan dengan permintaanmu yang terakhir."

Lalu dengan sigap Chanyeol menyerahkan secarik kertas pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengambilnya dan membaca apa isi kertas tersebut.

.

_Chanyeol's Winter Wish List_

_._

_Byun Baekhyun! Wanna be __**my lover?**_

_._

Baekhyun memelototi kertas itu kaget. Tidak ingin salah membacanya, dia kembali membaca ulang isi kertas tersebut. Chanyeol terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah menggemaskan Baekhyun.

Setelah beberapa kali membaca ulang tulisan di kertas tersebut, akhirnya Baekhyun mengerlingkan matanya nakal.

"Apa kau punya kertas dan spidol?" tanyanya dengan nada menggoda.

Chanyeol mengangguk dengan senyum penuh arti.

Dia memberikan sebuah spidol hitam dan secarik kertas kecil pada Baekhyun_―_yang langsung menuliskan sebaris kata di sana. Baekhyun kembali menyerahkan kertas itu pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol membacanya cepat dan menyeringai.

Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan cepat kearah Baekhyun. Baekhyun segera menahan tubuh Chanyeol dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kau yakin tidak ada yang melihat?" tanya Baekhyun ragu.

Chanyeol kembali menyeringai dan segera melumat bibir Baekhyun.

.

"Kau tidak akan bisa lari dariku Byun Baekhyun."

.

"Kita lihat saja nanti."

.

* * *

.

'_Kiss me please.'_

_._

* * *

_._

Sementara Byun Baekhyun dan Park Chanyeol tengah menikmati momen-momen indah kebersamaan mereka, enam orang pemuda tengah berdesak-desakkan di depan pintu masuk gedung olahraga. Mereka mengintip dari celah pintu yang terbuka dengan penuhh napsu.

"Ya ampun, Chanyeol _hyung _benar-benar mesum. Benarkan lulu _hyung_?"

"Kau sama mesumnya dengan _hyung_ mu Hunnie."

"Kris _ge, _Tao juga ingin makan malam seperti itu."

"Tenang _baby _panda, kita akan makan malam di tempat dan suasana yang lebih romantis dari mereka."

"Minseok _hyung, _kau menginjak kakiku."

"Ah maaf Jongdae. Yak albino, turunkan sedikit kepalamu!"

.

**BRAAAKKK!**

.

Pintu gedung olahraga terbuka dan menampakkan enam orang pemuda yang bertumpuk sepeti sarden.

.

"YAH PARK CHANYEOL! KAU BILANG TIDAK ADA ORANG SELAIN KITA!"

.

* * *

.

_Baekhyun's Winter Wish List_

_._

_Mendapatkan cokelat mahal._

_Sekeranjang buah strawberry segar yang menggiurkan._

_Sebuket bunga mawar merah._

_Berjalan di atas red carpet._

_Mendapat tiket nonton gratis film terbaru bulan ini._

_Dinner romantis._

_**Menjadi pacar Park Chanyeol yang menyebalkan (tapi tampan).**_

_._

* * *

_._

_'Musim dingin adalah musim dengan sejuta kejutan.' **-Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.**_

_._

* * *

_._

**The End**

.

* * *

.

_Cause your so amazing oh baby~ your so amazing to me~ Halo, halo, halo… Blanket balik dengan ff ke-empat. Berarti tinggal dua couple lagi yang belum ya? Sedikit bocoran, fict selanjutnya pairing SULAY! /kibar bendera SuLay/ OTP, OTP, OTP! ,_

_Makin lama ff Blanket makin abal ya? /mikir keras/_

_Ya sudahlah, semoga suka dengan endingnya yang geje._

_Terima kasih buat yang udah review, favorite, atau follow ff Autumn for You ^^_

_Ketemu lagi di fict selanjutnya._

**Last, mind to review?**


End file.
